To initiate play of the many versions of pool which are popular throughout the world, it is necessary to arrange the plurality of balls (often 15, but sometimes 9 for the popular game of nine-ball) into a triangular or diamond shaped pattern such that the apex of the triangle or diamond is positioned directly over a "spot" on the pool table surface. To accomplish this with the most simplicity, pool ball "racks" are almost always employed. These racks are shaped in a standard triangle or diamond to accept 15 or 9 balls as discussed above, and have upstanding walls to retain loaded balls therein. However, to readily accept these loaded balls, typical racks are oversized such that the balls consequently fit quite loosely within the rack.
Because of the loose fit which results from standard racks, it is usually required that the individual racking the balls use his fingers to force the balls forward towards the apex of the rack in order to achieve a tight and even formation of the balls. However, due to human error, the balls are often grouped irregularly in both shape and tightness. As a result, the first player to break the rack of balls is at a disadvantage in that the improperly racked balls do not respond as would be anticipated of a properly racked set of pool balls.
Various devices are found in the prior art which attempt to provide simplified means for properly racking a set of pool balls. Theses devices prove complex and expensive in construction, and fail to provide the desired results. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.